Love Revenge
by LeyaBabe
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya has every woman dream of; popularity, wealth, and looks, you name it she got it, except for a lover. She may have a fling every now and then but a steady lover, not. One night she's been kidnap and brought to an exclusive ranch owned by the m
1. Waiting in the Dark

Anime: Rurouni Kenshin

Title: Love Revenge

Summary: Kaoru Kamiya has every woman dream of; popularity, wealth, and looks, you name it she got it, except for a lover. She may have a fling every now and then but a steady lover, not. One night she's been kidnap and brought to an exclusive ranch owned by the most wanted bachelor/multi-millionaire Himura Kenshin who's behind the kidnapping for revenge.

Character: Kaoru Kamiya 25 yrs old business woman and owner of Kamiya Corp

> > Kenshin Himura 30 yrs old President/Owner of Himura Enterprises
>> 
>> Sanosuke Sagara 28 yrs old Vice-President of Himura Enterprises
>> 
>> Yahiko Mouji 16 yrs old rancher boy
>> 
>> Seta Soujirou 25 yrs old rancher man
>> 
>> Tae 40 yrs old Cook at the ranch
>> 
>> Tsubame 15 yrs old Tae niece
>> 
>> Megumi Takani 28 yrs old Doctor
>> 
>> Misao Makimachin 25 yrs old Aoshi's fiancée
>> 
>> Aoshi Shinomori 30 yrs old Misao's fianc
>> 
>> Hajime Saito 40 yrs old Police Captain
>> 
>> Tomoe Yukishiro 29 yrs old Kenshin's fiancée
>> 
>> Enishi Yukishiro 26 yrs old Tomoe's younger brother

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Declaimer: I do not own the character's from Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. This is an AU/OCC fanfic so please don't flame me. There be also a twist in couple paring in the beginning but that's only in the beginning. The setting is present time and since I'm using the original Rurouni Kenshin characters and their names are Japanese its only appropriate that the location of the story is in Japan. Kept in mind that I don't know Japanese language and cities so just bear with me. Also if my story circumstances similar to another fic I assure you that is pure coincidence and I didn't copy it, as far as I remember I haven't read a story similar to mine, this is my owned original story that suddenly pop-up in my mind. And also, I'm not that good in grammar and English so please just bear with me. Thank You.

Remainder: Letters in ' ' character's thought

Letters in " " character's talking

**Bold letters** indicate strong feelings like in pure anger or scream

_Italics letter_ is Flashback

.

.

.

**Love Revenge**

A black tinted car was parked in a dark ally a few blocks away over-looking at the Kamiya Corp Building almost undetected. The occupants patiently waiting for someone.

"Are we going to wait here all night, I'm hungry and it's already fucking **8:45**" complained a brown hair with a few spike in the front of his head setting in the front passenger set.

"But we already eat dinner 2 hours ago and what happen to the snack we brought?" replied the driver with black hair smiling cheerfully.

"That was **2 hours ago** and the said snacks are long gone an hour ago and it's not my fault that I'm hungry again. I'm a growing man and a growing man needs food to be strong"

"More like a growing boy to me" said the man still smiling.

"Hey! I'm not a boy any more. I'm a man"

"Yay, Yay. What ever, boy"

"Smiling Freak"

"I head that" still smiling

"So, your still a freak, oh let me correct that you're a Psychotic Smiling Freak" the teen said grinning

"At least I'm a man with the most charming smile and handsome face unlike some other annoying and immature boy I know"

"At least I'm not a Psychopathic Freak"

"At least I have manners"

"At least I've a boyish look for a man"

"More like a brat boy to me"

"**Will you stop calling me boy? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm no longer a boy?**"

"Nope, not stopping"

"**Will you wipe out that creepy smile of your, it so annoying**"

"No" still smiling

"Have you undergo any surgery or accident or mutation that you can't remove that smile of your?" crossing both arms over his chest in pure annoyance.

"No, it's natural. My mother told me that when I was born I have the cutest smile any baby have"

"Psycho" and with that their tongue fight continues.

At the back, a man with red hair sitting calmly looking at the entrance building of Kamiya Corp not giving a damn with his two companion.

'**I'll have to set my plan in motion tonight it can't take any longer**' the red haired man thought never taking his amber eyes in the building.

He has many reliable people under Kamiya Corp that are fully paid for useful information regarding Kaoru Kamiya's daily activities for the passed months. The earlier information that was given to him is that Ms. Kamiya will be working late to sort and review documents and transaction so the companies Vice President also best friend will not have any problem when she leave for a month or may be two for a vacation at a secret location. And this will be the perfect time for his plan to kidnap her because no once will suspect a thing.

'**You'll pay. You've to suffer physically and emotionally just like the same pain you cause**'

.

.

.

.

.

Tell me what you think. Please Review My Fic


	2. Meeting Sano

Declaimer: I do not own the character's from Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. This is an AU/OCC fanfic so please don't flame me. There be also a twist in couple paring in the beginning but that's only in the beginning. The setting is present time and since I'm using the original Rurouni Kenshin characters and their names are Japanese its only appropriate that the location of the story is in Japan. Kept in mind that I don't know Japanese language and cities so just bear with me. Also if my story circumstances similar to another fic I assure you that is pure coincidence and I didn't copy it, as far as I remember I haven't read a story similar to mine, this is my owned original story that suddenly pop-up in my mind. And also, I'm not that good in grammar and English so please just bear with me. Thank You.

Remainder: Letters in ' ' character's thought

Letters in " " character's talking

**Bold letters** indicate strong feelings like in pure anger or scream

_Italics letter_ is Flashback

.

.

.

**Love Revenge**

"Huh!" a woman in a business attire of cream colored blouse with the top two buttons undone to show a little of cleavages, a pair of expensive blue above-the-knee skirt and blazer that are unbutton, a simple set of pearl earring, necklace and bracelet. Her midnight blue-black hair in a neat bun with few falling on both side of her heart shape face, she stand straight and look at the clock above the door in front of her when it make a dong noise.

"Damn is already 9:00 PM and I'm not finish reviewing this document. Better finish this soon so I can go home and shut my eyes." said in an tired tone then walked behind her chair and look at the big window.

Looking at the city's night lights, buildings, bridge, and some cars and cabs moving below, thinking when was the last time she went clubbing or has a drink with a male companion.

"What happen to Sano, last time I saw him is was about 8 months ago, and he haven't call or visit again. Is he that mad at me that he doesn't want to see or talk to me every again." she said out load with a sad voice touching the glass window with her right hand and pressing her forehead in it feeling the cold climate of the night under her touch. She closed her eyes and instantly reminder how she meets Sano 4 years ago.

_"Oh! God I gaining a little weight with all this corporate party that I have attended". Kaoru is the heir and only child of Mr. Kamiya owner and founder of Kamiya Corp therefore being the next in line for managing the business she has to go to business party to introduce her to other business owners or in general to parade and socialite with the business community._

_At that moment, she's at home looking at herself in front of a mirror in her room. She has every woman's envy or dream of. She's rich, famous, and perfectly develops physically. Although she's one of society's higher statuses she remains a down-to-earth person. Treating all people equally. She even helped with house chores, except cooking. But right now her problem is her figure, remembering her earlier encounter with a bratty boy who called her fat and ugly after bumping to her._

_"**I'll show that brat, I can lose weight and be sexy**" she shouts in pure anger._

_"Guess I have to take a diet, wait I like eating I have to think of other ways to lose weight. Oh! I know, how about exercise? Yay! How about I practice the Kamiya Kasshin again it's been a year now since the last time I practice and that is when I'm still in college. But I want a sparing partner and father doesn't have time to spare with me. What will I do?"_

_She sat at her bed and hugs both knees. 'What to do, What to do, what to do' she think repeatedly in her mind. Still thinking for a solution, she didn't hear the knock on her door and after a minute the door open reveling a old maid around the age of 50 plus. Kaoru still thinking with her back facing the door didn't see the woman. The said women walk next to Kaoru and tap her in the left shoulder surprising Kaoru and… _

_"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"_

_"Miss, Miss, Miss Kaoru it's me" after hearing the familiar voice Kaoru stop screaming. _

_"Nana don't scare me like that every again. You almost kill me" The old woman is the most trusted maid that have work for the Kamiya's way before Kaoru is born and have taken care of her ever since her mother passed away when Kaoru's only 2 years old.. _

_"Child I'm sorry if I frighten you but I been knocking on your door for about a minute or two and I know that you're here and I got worried that your not answering the door so I went in" _

_"I sorry Nana if I worried you. I been thinking of something and didn't notice the noise" _

_"Oh well it's OK but I want to correct your earlier statement about me almost killing you, it's should've been the other way around. With your loud voice screaming like that in front on my face. Good thing I didn't have a heart attack." _

_"He he he, sorry Nana" _

_"It's OK child, by the way that are you thinking that make you zoom out" _

_"Nana I'm getting fat and I was thinking of practicing my kendo skills here at the house dojo again but I don't have a sparing partner and Papa is super busy" _

_"Oh! Child it easy, go to a local gym that offer a kendo class or something like that and your problem is solve" Kaoru kept looking at her then blink a few times then_

_"**NANA you're a genius**. Why I didn't thought of that earlier" Kaoru said screaming happily while jumping and clapping. Her Nana just look at her shaking her head from left to right with a big smile saying: "Till now I kept thinking, how in heavens name did you graduated from kinder up to college always top of your class honor roll with flaying colors will always be a mystery to me?"_

_After an hour, Kaoru is driving in her midnight blue car going to the gym located at the middle part of Tokyo. It's a big 12 story building with fully equipped gym, indoor's sport court, indoor Olympic size pool, Health Spa and dojo for all types of Martial Arts. After parking her car next to a hot red colored car in the basement, Kaoru went to the elevator to the main floor. After exiting the elevator she saw a well decorated table counter with light surrounding all its edge and the name of the gyms in neon colored lights in the top wall behind the counter. Sitting behind the counter is a smiling receptionist. Walking ahead she went to the receptionist also smiling. _

_"Good Morning Ma'am, welcome to Leyasian Gym and Spa, I'm Niña and how may a help you?" greeted the receptionist with a big smile 'Wow employees are so friendly and the place is so clean' Kaoru thought. _

_"Yes Good Morning Niña I'm new here and I would like to get a membership" _

_"Oh! Good, you'll have to sign this application form and pay the membership fee. You also have to present me 2 valid ID's with signatures; do you have your ID right now?" _

_"Yes I have, here you go" handling the ID and after a few minutes hand the form and payment. _

_"Ma'am here's your electronic Membership ID, just present this next time you went here to the receptionist on duty then you may claim it again when your finish. Since you're new we have a free offer for you no charge at all in any one of our gym activity of your choice. What will it be ma'am?" said the receptionist while handling the ID to Kaoru 'Wow a free offer' Kaoru thought _

_"I would like to take kendo activity if that's not a problem" _

_"Yes ma'am not a problem at all, but today we have an all mix martial arts activity that happen once a month, meaning there will be 2 or 3 types of martial arts activity in 1 dojo. They can spar to any one they want either with the same group martial art or other group; it's a request from 90 _٪_ of our martial arties costumer. Is that alright with you ma'am?" _

_"Yes, it's OK with me no problem at all" 'Wow this will be a lot of fun' Kaoru thought. "OK let me see, kendo…, oh here it is. Kendo and Judo at the West wing on 10th floor. Thank you and have a good day ma'am" said the receptionist looking at the computer screen for activity info."_

_Kaoru went in to the elevator then proceed to the west wing part on the 10th floor. Before entering the dojo she first went to the woman's locker room. She fined an unoccupied locker then places her bag inside. _

_She enters the dojo in her training uniform and wooden sword at hand. The dojo is so big and can occupy 100-150 people and right now the occupants are between 80-110, she estimated. Different genders are present in the room. You can see other couple sparing with the same martial acts, another's sparing with different martial art, other's just watching commenting or trying to remember the moves so they can in proved there own skills. There's also a complete set of training weapons in the corner side of the dojo._

_ She went to the corner to warm-up for about 30 minutes. Unknown to her, a man with spiky brown hair was looking at her_

_After warming-up, Kaoru decided to find a sparing partner. Suddenly there's a tap on her shoulder and she turn around to find a man's chest. Her eyes travel upward and meet brown eyes. "Yes" she said a few minutes "Hello are you looking for a sparing partner? If yes is it OK with you to spar with me?" asked the guy "Sure, but I'm warning you I'm not an easy spar as I may look like" said Kaoru grinning "Don't worry I can sense that you're a worthy opponent that why I ask you" the guy replied smirking._

_They went to a clear path and face each other. Kaoru holding her wooden sword and stand a Kamiya Kassin pose and the guy in a Judo stand pose. They just stand there for about 5 minutes waiting for the other to attack. Kaoru decided to take the first move but the guy easily dodge it. Kaoru add a little speed to see the guy's reaction and attach again and the guys dodge like just like before so she speed-up and attack full force. In return the guy did a return attack with the same speed and force. The fight continues not knowing how long it lasted. Both fighters exchange blow after blow after blow. The other occupant of the dojo stop there trains to watch the two amazing fighters thinking there both come from an action movie or video game. Then Kaoru decided to make her final attack by jump up and bringing her wooden sword down at the guy but he easily clutched it between both hands and swing it to the side bringing Kaoru to fall. Taking advantage of the situation, he held a fist a centimeter away in front of Kaoru's face. She smile up at him to accept defeat and in return the he also smile and offer a hand to help her up. The crowd cheered them in total admiration for there skills and sportsmanship then continue there training._

_"Sorry about the fall, are you hurt?" _

_"Don't worry I'm Ok, nice spar"_

_"Yay! Your good, what style you're using"_

_"Thank you, Kamiya Kasshin. You're technique, that's it called? "_

_"Futae No Kiwami. How rude of me, forgot to introduce my self. I'm Sanosuke Sagara" offering a hand for a hand shake._

_"Kaoru Kamiya nice to meet you" accepting the hand._

_"I felt really bad about the fall because you fall real hard. Adrenalin suddenly rushes over me. The least I can do is offering you a lunch but don't think that I'm hitting on you or anything it just my way of sorry and…" scratching the back of his neck._

_"You're funny, of course I'm not thinking of that so you don't have to explain and I'll gladly accept you offer because that sparring makes me hungry" cut Kaoru._

And that's the way both Kaoru and Sano first met. They got to their cars that are coincidently parked next to each other. Went to a diner for a lunch and got to know each other and became fast friend.

Since then Sano was there every time she needs him and vice versa, most especially when her father passed away 2 years ago. But an incident occurs 8 months ago that may be the end of their friendship and Kaoru doesn't want to think about it now.

"I'm already packed and ready to leave tomorrow. All I have to do is finish these documents. I already left instructions to Misao to do while I'm on vacation." And with that she continues reviewing the documents and finish 15 minutes later.

She calls the front desk security at the main floor lobby to get her car at the basement then walked to the elevator bag in hand.

.

.

.

.

.

Tell me what you think. Please Review My Fic


	3. Kidnapping

Declaimer: I do not own the character's from Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. This is an AU/OCC fanfic so please don't flame me. There be also a twist in couple paring in the beginning but that's only in the beginning. The setting is present time and since I'm using the original Rurouni Kenshin characters and their names are Japanese its only appropriate that the location of the story is in Japan. Kept in mind that I don't know Japanese language and cities so just bear with me. Also if my story circumstances similar to another fic I assure you that is pure coincidence and I didn't copy it, as far as I remember I haven't read a story similar to mine, this is my owned original story that suddenly pop-up in my mind. And also, I'm not that good in grammar and English so please just bear with me. Thank You.

Remainder: Regular letters in ' ' character's thought

Regular letters in " " character's talking

.

.

.

**Love Revenge**

"Both of you shut-up and get ready"

With the sudden hard tone, they instantly stop. Following Kenshin's stare, they saw a midnight blue car parked in front of Kamiya Corp Building. A security guard came out of the car and was waiting for someone. The front main door open and a woman walkout followed by another guard behind her. The first guards greeted the woman then open the passenger side to help put her things inside then closed it. The woman went around to the driver side thanking both guards.

"Is that the woman we're waiting for Kenshin"

"Yes Yahiko"

"What's so important with her anyway to waste are time" Yahiko complain.

Kenshin didn't reply only fixing his attention to the car. It started to move and its time to follow it.

"Soujirou follow the car in safe distance but don't lose it" Kenshin ordered the driver.

They follow the car in a good distance not to alarm the woman. But she already senses that someone's watching her ever since she step-out of the building. She noticed a black tinted car trailing behind her from the start so she decided to change route to see if is really following her. To her dismay, the car continues to follow and it gets a little closer. She speed-up to lose the car because it's obviously after her.

"Shit, she knows she's been followed" shout Soujiro

"Block her path or shove her to the side" Kenshin ordered in a cold tone. The highway is empty so it's easier for Soujiro to gain up with her. They kept racing and a few minutes, both cars are next to each other in a neck-to-neck distance.

"Soujirou cut her out now" with this he hit the front right side of their car to Kaoru's left side making her panic and lost control. Her car hit a side road light post wrecking the front and left side mildly. The black car parked next to it.

"Shit that's one hell of a joy ride" Yahiko instantly said after stepping out of their car

"Want to try it again Yahiko" a smiling Soujirou tease

"Hell no, I have to buckle up my sit belt whenever your driving" reply Yahiko while approaching the wreck car. The man named Kenshin's already at the driver's side opening the door.

An unconscious woman with few minor scratches and cuts on the forehead and both arms appeared before them. Good thing she's secured by sit belt or she might have hit her head pretty badly.

Kenshin made a few inspections to make sure she's fine then put one arm around her shoulder the other under her knees carrying her to their car.

"Yahiko follow us with her car, Soujirou lets go" he order behind his back before entering the car.

Soujirou ran to the driver sit and start the car focusing his attention only on the road. Meanwhile Yahiko went to Kaoru's car and follow Soujirou after it drove away.

On the back sit of the black car. Sitting in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, her legs on his side, breathing on his neck. He held Kaoru safe. One arm around her waist the other behind her back playing a few strand of her hair in his finger.

'Kaoru, Kaoru, your mine, all mine' he thought looking at her face, it'll take 3 hours before they reach his exclusive private ranch.

He planned every minute of her stay in the ranch and thinking it make his eyes turn a deep shade of amber and his hold tighten around her making her moan. With the sudden sound he loosens his hold but keep looking at her. Every second pass his stare became calm and his eyes turn a warm shade of violet but it instantly return to amber remembering what have she done in the past.

'My plans will continue what ever happen' he repeated like a prayer in his mind. He closes his eyes and rest his cheek on top of her head take a deep breath to memories her scent.

"Jasmine" he held her like this till they arrive the ranch. He opens his eyes when the car stops. A few minute pass the right side of the door open. He step-out the car without a problem with Kaoru still in his arms refusing Soujirou's help then went inside the house.

"Good Evening Sir" greeted a woman and a girl upon entering the house but he ignored them for he continues to walk up the stairs then into a room where he laid Kaoru in a bed. He stays there for a period of time just staring at her then went to his own room for tomorrow will be the start of Kaoru's new life.

.

.

.

.

.

Readers, Thank You

Reviewers, Thank You

Now tell me what you think. Please Review My Fic


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Declaimer: I do not own the character's from Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. This is an AU/OCC fanfic so please don't flame me. There be also a twist in couple paring in the beginning but that's only in the beginning. The setting is present time and since I'm using the original Rurouni Kenshin characters and their names are Japanese its only appropriate that the location of the story is in Japan. Kept in mind that I don't know Japanese language and cities so just bear with me. Also if my story circumstances similar to another fic I assure you that is pure coincidence and I didn't copy it, as far as I remember I haven't read a story similar to mine, this is my owned original story that suddenly pop-up in my mind. And also, I'm not that good in grammar and English so please just bear with me. Thank You.

Remainder: Letters in _Italic_ or ' ' character's thought

Regular letters in " " character's talking

.

.

.

**Love Revenge**

The afternoon sun ray pass thru the window and hit the woman face whose peacefully sleeping on the bed. Because of the sudden warmth on her face she slowly opened her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes.

Blinking a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes. She heard a clicking sound and move her head where the sound was coming. She saw the door knob turnaround and the door open.

"Good afternoon Miss Kaoru. Would you like to have your lunch now or later?" a girl with brown shoulder length hair asked after walking in.

"Who are you? How'd you know my name? And where am I?" Kaoru asked alarmed now that she has a clear view of the unfamiliar room she's resting.

"I'm Tsubame, please don't be frighten Miss." offering a friendly smile.

"Where am I? What am I doing here" panic is evidence.

"Miss please calm down and don't standup your ankle still swollen." Taking hold of Kaoru's shoulder and force her to lie down again.

That's the only moment that Kaoru feels the pain in her left ankle and sees that is indeed very swollen. Her ankle is not the only part of her body that hurt, but also her arms and head. She looks at her arms and saw a few band-aid. She brought a hand to her aching head and touch a bandage.

"Miss Kaoru are you alright? Would you like an aspirin for the head and body ache?"

"Yes please and make it two." after the girl walkout of the room Kaoru began to think what happen last night. She remember driving home then notices a car trailing behind her. She tries to lose them, they hit her car and she lose control and hit a light pose then blackout.

"What do they want from me" she manages to sit-up slowly. The bed sheet fall down her waist and notice for the fist time that she's only wearing her undergarments. Letting pass who undress her and focus on her current predicament. Tears following down her cheeks because of both pain and situation she's in. The door opens revealing the same girl with a try full of food in hand.

"Miss Kaoru here's your lunch and aspirin. If you need anything just ring the bell on the right of the bed."

"Wait … tell me what am I doing here? What do you want from me?" taking hold of the girl wrist.

"I'm sorry Miss but I'm not allowed to tell you anything. Sir Kenshin will tell you what you want."

"Is he the owner of this house? Is he the one that brought me here?" Kaoru ask again but the girl remains silent, eyes on the floor. Kaoru sigh knowing that the girl won't reply.

"Thank you Tsubame. I'll ring you when I'm finish" she said returning a sad smile when the girl lookup.

Kaoru stare at the door the minute the girl step out of the room. She heard a click then a fading footstep. She brought her feet to the side and slowly standup and walk to the door avoiding any force on her bad ankle. Turning the door knob but it was lock. With a sigh she turnaround, her back press on the door. She let her eyes wonder around the room. The room is big, decorated with polish wooden wall, ceiling and flooring. A simple chandelier adoring the center ceiling. Modern wooden furniture's around the room; wooden cabinet, wooden dresser, wooden bed and a wooden set of a small breakfast table an chairs. The room gave a modern country theme.

Walking toward the glass window with sky blue curtain to see if she can escape thru it but the corner frame is nailed close.

Looking out of the window to see where they held her captive. It was a ranch surrounded by fields. A mountain on the Northern and few in the Western part. From her point of view it's an exclusive ranch located in a well hidden location and the next town would be an hour drive away. She knows all of this because she also own a rest house in a hidden location only her and late father knew of.

Setting back at the bed covered with the same color as the curtain. Thinking of ways to solve her predicament.

"What are these people need from me? … the girl said something about Sir Kenshin the only one that can tell me … I don't remember any Kenshin in my entire life …"

She looked at the food and decided to eat and take the medicine afterward. Still exhausted from the car crash she lay down and take a rest so that when she wakeup she'll plan her escape.

When night came the door open and a man walk-in. The room is dark and the only light is coming from the moon outside the window. Taking a sit next to the sleeping beauty and care her cheek lovingly.

"You're so beautiful, no one can ever compete or compare to you" the man said in a whisper tone. Kaoru moan and move her head to the other side but continue to sleep.

The man pause then continues his manifestation gently not to wake her. He stays there for hours just watching her sleep. A faint 3 gong was heard down the hall signaling that its 3:00 AM. Letting a sigh out, he plant a kiss on Kaoru's forehead then standup and walk to the door.

"Rest well my beauty … rest well" he said before he closed the door and throw a gaze at the woman then he was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

Readers, Thank You

Reviewers, Thank You

Another Chapter is Finish. I know that it's short but the next chapter will be long.

Tell me what you think. Please Review My Fic


	5. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

Sorry to disappoint you all but this is not an update. I'm sick (influenza) for about a week now and my doctor said to rest for about 2 weeks or more.

I'll try to finish both my story (Love Revenge, and Gold Digger Love) as soon as possible. Gold Digger Love chapter 4 if currently half done.

Also, If any of you would like or know someone to Beta Read my story first before I update it in Here's the catch, every time I finish a chapter, I'll mail it but I'm not be able to pay you in money but I'll mention you in every chapter I post and most especially, a sincere gratitude from me. So if there's a Beta Reader out there whose interested give me an e-mail in yahoo under the name of guzleya (or see my e-mail address link on my author's profile).

Thank You and Sorry

LeyaBabe


End file.
